The present invention is directed generally to a needle for use in hair removal by electrolysis and thermolysis processes and more particularly to such a needle including a barbed blade.
Electrolysis is a hair removal process that uses direct electrical current to electrochemically destroy the germinative cells of a hair follicle. Electrolysis generally has been known since approximately 1875. In electrolysis, a thin blade having a diameter approximating the diameter of a removed hair is attached to a negative electrode via a shank portion of the needle and inserted into the hair follicle to the base of the follicle where the dermal papilla is located.
Thermolysis, on the other hand, is a hair removal process that uses radio waves or microwaves to generate heat in the follicular tissue to cause destruction through desiccation. In thermolysis, the thin needle is operatively connected to an epilator, having an assigned frequency, for generating the waves transmitted to the needle.
Alternatively, electrolysis and thermolysis can be performed simultaneously with the same needle in a process referred to as the blend.
For sake of brevity and clarity, "electrolysis" shall be hereinafter used generally to refer to electrolysis, thermolysis and/or the blend.
A problem with plain, conventional electrolysis needles is that, whereas the heat is first generated at the tip of the blade in accordance with the "point effect," the heat is rather quickly conducted up the shaft of the blade so as to be felt by the nerve endings adjacent the patient's skin surface, causing pain. Another problem with conventional needles is hair regrowth in approximately 15 to 50% of the follicles operated upon due to ineffective treatment for any of a variety of reasons.
Whereas thin broaches having somewhat barb-like protrusions are used by dentists for root canal operations, the protrusions on such broaches function solely as mechanical cutting or scraping tools, not as heat dissipating extensions of the broach. Such root canal broaches are typically provided with a manual grip which is not designed to be supported in any separate broach holding tool.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method which eliminate most of the discomfort associated with hair epilation techniques.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle which concentrates heat near the hair papilla and lower two-thirds of the follicle, thus protecting the surface epidermis.
Another object is to provide an electrolysis needle which dissipates heat by providing a low thermal resistance between the blade and the tissue within the hair follicle to allow for greater heat transfer and more uniform heat dissipation.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method which prevent unnecessary damage to the tissue in the upper third of the follicle above the isthmus region.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method which insure a fast healing rate.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method which reduce tissue inflammation.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method which prevent or minimize possible side effects as scarring and blanching of the tissue due to overtreatment.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method which effect a high percentage of total follicle destruction per insertion of the blade into the hair follicle.
Another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle and method which result in a lesser number of treatments being necessary for complete eradication of the hair-producing cells.
Finally, another object is to provide an improved electrolysis needle which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.